


Silhouette

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Maybe they should have stayed in the forest and grown old?





	Silhouette

                                                                                                       

 

 “Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.” - Emily Brontë

* * *

Harry sighed glancing down at the Daily Prophet in his hands, he'd been so busy with work that day, so this was the first chance he had to read the headlines. He had grabbed one as he entered the atrium of the ministry. The headline read "IT'S OFFICIAL! SECOND POWER COUPLE SPLITS!" by Rita Skeeter.

Crumbling the paper, he tossed it in the bin before he apparated to where Ron and Hermione used to live. As the house came into view, Harry walked up the short pathway before knocking on the door.

“Guess you saw the prophet,” Ron said by way of greeting.

“Yeah,” Harry replied. “Although it wasn’t really news since you’ve both been separated for a while now.”

“Yeah,” Ron agreed, looking to the ground. “We never were very well matched her and I. Honestly she was always a better match to you.”

“Ron she’s my best friend,” Harry countered surprised by what Ron was saying.

“I’m not accusing you two of anything but the two of you have always been there for each other. You’re like two halves of a whole.”

Harry said nothing as he lett Ron’s words sink in.

“We both know it’s true,” Ron added.

“Where is she?” Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. “Not sure. She said she was going to grow old somewhere.”

Harry’s brow furrowed meeting Ron’s eyes. Harry let the memories from the Forest of Dean play in his head.

“And you know where she is,” Ron looked at Harry knowingly, “don't you?”

Harry nodded. “I know where she is.”

“Take care of her, Harry,” Ron told him before closing the door.

Taking a deep breath, Harry apparated to the Forest of Dean. Coming to a stop, he opened his eyes to see a familiar little tent erected in front of him. Snow crunched under his feet as Harry moved to the entrance. Pulling back the flap, he stepped in to find Hermione sitting at the table completely lost in her thoughts. Seeing here there, he realised something had shifted in his feelings for his best friend. And it happened when he wasn't even looking.

“Maybe we should have stayed here and grown old,” Harry spoke softly catching her attention.

Her gazed turned meeting his, with a soft smile on her face. “Hello Harry,” Hermione whispered. “What are you are doing here?”

“I had to make sure you were alright,” Harry replied moving to sit in the chair across from her at the table.

“I am okay, I promise,” Hermione assured him. “I just had to get away from everything. I knew the story would break at some point. I just didn't want to be in the madness.”

“I can certainly understand.” Harry chuckled.

“How did you deal with all of the attention, Harry?” Hermione questioned.

“I didn’t,” Harry laughed. “I just tried to avoid it.”

“Well, then I am a few steps ahead.” Hermione chuckled. “How did you know I would be here?”

“I didn’t,” Harry shook his head. “I went to see Ron, and he told me what you said. I remember you told me during the war your feelings about this place. Maybe we should just stay here, grow old.”

“You knew how to find me.” Hermione leaned forward on the table. “You always have.”

“We’re a lot more alike than we ever noticed,” Harry said pulling his chair around the table moving closer to Hermione. She didn’t move from his nearness if anything she moved closer to him as well. “You were the one always there for me. Never left my side no matter what, even in the darkest of times. Every single year of school, even throughout the war.”

“What are you saying, Harry?” Hermione questioned even though she had a pretty good idea.

“I-” Harry paused feeling Hermione’s hand touch his cheek. “I’m in love with you, and I think I have been for a long time now.”

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears at his admission. “I think I love you too.”

Harry slowly leaned forward to kiss her, it was like his world came into focus and Hermione now stood at the centre of it. Pulling back he saw a soft glow forming between them. “What is this?”

“If I’m not mistaken,” Hermione whispered in awe of what she was seeing. “I think it’s a soul bond, Harry.”

“You rarely make mistakes. I guess that explains a lot. Why our other relationships would never have worked.” Harry chuckled as he stood and pulled her up with him and into his arms. Holding her close. It also explained why they never wanted to be far from the other. “I can only wonder what the prophet will say about this.”

“Probably that we were the cause of each other’s separations.” Hermione sighed.

“Yeah, Ginny left me because of you.” Harry chuckled running a hand over her hair.

“Actually I believe it was because of Pansy Parkinson,” Hermione replied looking up at his emerald green eyes.

“I saw them yesterday, and they are blissfully happy,” Harry informed her. “Just like we will be.”

“Promise?”

“I will try everything in my power for us to be happy,” Harry told her before kissing the top of her head. “Not everything is always going to be perfect for us even as our souls bond more over time.”

“We will handle everything as it comes.”

“With you at my side, we can take on anything,” Harry agreed.


End file.
